Certain classes of compact electrical devices are designed to plug directly into an electrical outlet and remain mechanically supported by the outlet itself. In such cases, it may be desirable to include a corresponding outlet in the device, thereby maintaining the functionality of the outlet.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, for example, a standard outlet fixture 108 includes a clip structure 106 which electrically communicates with a power source (not shown), and which is configured to accept corresponding prongs 104 of an electrical plug 102. As shown in FIG. 2, an intermediate device 208 might include a prong connector 202 which itself includes prongs 206 and a clip structure 204. When plug 102 is plugged into an outlet 209 through front surface 205 of intermediate device 208, prongs 104 of plug 102 are electrically continuous with clip structure 106, thereby providing “pass-through” functionality of outlet fixture 108.
Known devices of this type are unsatisfactory in a number of respects. For example, prong connector structures used in such devices are not sufficiently supported, allowing for undesirable movement of the prongs extending from the intermediate device. More particularly, referring to FIGS. 3, 4, and 5, a prior art prong connector 202 includes a prong 206, a support neck 304, and a clip region 302. Connector 202 fits through an end 404 of a receptacle chamber 209. When a prong from, for example, an electrical plug, is inserted through opening 402 of chamber 209, it is received by clip region 204 and held in place via compression supplied by pinch region 302. As shown in FIG. 5, however, this design allows prong 206 to rotate undesirably, which in turn compromises the structural strength of the apparatus when inserted into an outlet.
Accordingly, there is a need for outlet connectors that overcome these and other limitation of the prior art.